


Pull Yourself Together

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is giving birth, Alpha Aaron, Alpha Eliza, Alpha George, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Theodosia, Alpha Thomas, Beta Hercules, Beta John, Beta Lafayette, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alexander, Omega Angelica, Omega James, Omega Maria, Omega Martha, lots of kids, there is a tiny baby involved, thomas is panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander’s water breaks.Cue Thomas panicking.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Elizabeth ‘Eliza’ Schuyler/James Madison, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Pull Yourself Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like it LeinaRissa20

“Thomas, you shit, pull yourself together and drive the fucking car!” Alexander hisses.

Thomas was numb as he started the car.

He’s laser-focused on the road but he can see Alexander call everyone and tell them to meet them at the hospital.

The alpha pulls up quickly and helps Alexander out of the car.

George and Martha are waiting at the front.

“How did you get here so fast? You live farther away then we do!” Alexander asks incredulously.

George looks at him seriously. “Alexander, some laws are worth bending when your grandkid is on the way.”

Martha ushers Alexander outside and leaves Thomas and George at the door.

“Thomas, son, you’re hyperventilating,” George says.

Once Thomas can breathe again, he notices the Schuylers are by his side.

“I did the same thing when Martha was pregnant,” George says, chuckling.

Angelica grins. “I’m pretty sure Aaron and Theodosia had a heart attack when I went into labor.”

Eliza giggles. “I was panicking more than James and he was the one giving birth!”

Peggy snorts. “Maria isn’t ready for pregnancy. And neither am I.”

Thomas laughs a bit, slightly relieved.

“Where’s Laf, John, Herc- Jesus fuck!” Thomas says as Lafayette tackles him from behind.

“Thomas, mon ami, is mon petite lion ok?” Lafayette asks. 

Thomas winces. “I hope so.”

Suddenly, his legs are attacked by two small bodies.

“Uncle Thomas!” They shriek.

Thomas chuckles and picks Theo up and ruffles Rachel’s hair.

“Theo, you look just like Angie,” Thomas praises. “And Rachel! You are the perfect mix of James and Eliza, huh?”

James smiles. “Thomas, your son is going to be perfect too.”

Thomas sighs. “It’s not him I’m worried about being perfect.”

“Are you talking about yourself?” John asks.

Thomas scoffs. “No, I’m talking about Beyoncé.”

Hercules pats his back. “You'll be great Thomas, trust me.”

Martha rushes out. “Baby’s coming, let’s go, Thomas!”

Thomas is pushed inside where he’s lead to Alexander’s room.

“Sir, I’m going to need you to push now,” a nurse gently tells Alexander.

Sweat was beading on his brow and his shaking hands were pushing on his stomach.

“Thomas, I swear to god, you will never touch me again,” Alexander hisses.

“My omega said the same thing when he was pregnant,” a doctor said laughing slightly helping Alexander. “He doesn’t mean that.”

“I don’t,” Alexander whimpers, the pain getting to him.

“We have a head, dear, we need you to push a little more for the rest,” a nurse says kindly.

“I can’t,” Alexander whines.

“You can, darling, come on, those nine months of morning sickness and terrible food cravings weren’t for nothing, right?” Thomas pleads.

Alexander’s tear-filled eyes meet Thomas’s and he nods shakily.

He pushes one last time and the nurse cheers.

They quickly clean up and hand Alexander a glass of water.

Thomas presses a kiss to Alexander’s forehead once he’s cleaned up.

After five minutes, a nurse comes through the door holding a blue bundle.

“Here’s your little boy. 10 fingers, 10 toes, and completely healthy. 7.3 lb and 19 inches. He’s an alpha and looks to have no abnormalities or future problems as of right now,” the nurse says handing them the baby.

Alexander finally cries as he holds his baby.

Thomas would never admit it, but he also had tears in his eyes.

“He’s beautiful,” Alexander whispers.

The baby opens his eyes and giggles.

Thomas's heart bursts. “Philip. We should name him Philip.”

Alexander looks up at him and smiles. “I love it.”

The two share a quick kiss.

But the peace couldn’t last for long.

“Let us in! We’re the aunts and uncles!” Angelica's voice rang out.

“Ma’am, please, I need you to- Mr. President?” The doctor stammered.

“I want to see my grandbaby!” George says, voice booming.

Alexander stifles a laugh in Thomas’ neck and Thomas chuckles.

Goddamn it, he loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
